


Vodka and Murder

by AzulaLavellan



Series: Alcohol and Friendship [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Murder, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/pseuds/AzulaLavellan
Summary: Ash heads to Newark, NJ, for a photoshoot in 2002, but when she gets there, it goes to hell.Prequel series toOhana i kēia manawa a mau loa aku (Family now and forever)https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216497





	Vodka and Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun_moon_and_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_moon_and_stars/gifts).



My phone vibrated and I just missed picking it up. I placed the outfit in my bag and grabbed it to check the text.

'WOMAN PICK UP!!' from KK made me grin. I went ahead and called her.

"Hey, sorry Kayla." I acted as innocent as possible and went back to packing. 

"Seriously didn't answer. I swear you did that on purpose."

"You'll never know." I winked at her.

"Ugh." she rolled her eyes. "So where you going?"

"Newark for a photoshoot."

"They are seriously making you travel on your 21st birthday?" 

"Apparently. Its whatever. At least I have first class so if dad asks he wont be trying to get me to use the jet."

"Dude if my dad had a private jet i'd be using it all the time." KK commented

"You would."

"You should too." 

"Nah, prefer not to. I really don't wanna rely on them. honestly I like the feeling of knowing I made my own way in spite of the silver spoon."

"You keep telling me that. I still cant really believe you willingly gave up riches though."

"I seriously don't need that amount of wealth. I'm comfortable on just enough to live. Might as well donate the rest."

"God your weird."

"Oh shush you. I know you well enough to know you would too." I replied.

"I feel called out!"

"You should bitch!" We laughed. "One thing I do like about dad's jet is the lack of stopovers. I have to catch another flight at Dallas-ft Worth."

"Fun. When do you leave?"

"Way too early sadly. Have you seen Kono lately?"

"We are hanging out tomorrow actually."

I hefted my bag and headed out of my loft.

"Let me guess, surfing till your hearts content?"

"You know me." KK smiled. "Hows your mans?"

"Left." My face fell a little. I'll admit he was nice, and the time we spent together was great, but his interest lied elsewhere.

"That asshole!" She started to rant

"KK, its fine." I stopped her. "He didn't like that I played video games as much as I do yet still made more money then him, and on top of that he had the whole 'a woman's place is the kitchen' mentality."

"What he didn't know?"

"Didn't feel the need to tell him." I shrugged as I plopped down on the bench at the landing to my building. "Next time, I'm getting you in a face time with the guy im interested in cause you are so much better at reading people than I am."

"You actually going to listen to me?"

"Yes! I learned my lesson after he who shall not be named, I listen to you and it saved me heart ache."

She smugly nodded. Just then my taxi arrived.

"Well my ride is here. Love you, I'll see you later hon."

"Love you bitch!"

My ride to the airport wasn't bad, and during the wait I pulled out _Realms of the Gods_ wanting to finish it before I started on _Protector of the Small_. Boarding for fist class happened shortly after and thankfully I snagged a window seat. I admired the fluffy clouds as we ascended. When we broke the cloud level, and were enveloped in deep opalescent blue, I turned back to my book.


End file.
